ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Noa
is an Ultraman from another dimension. He pursued his evil counterpart, Dark Zagi, throughout various dimensions and countless alien worlds. Noa is a presence of Legend that has protected peace in the universe since ancient times. Noa is the fully powered and real form of Nexus, known as the "Final Ultimate Style". His power is vast, being able to traverse multiple Space-Time Zones (Universes) thanks to the retractable Noa Aegis on his back, and performs miraculous acts that are best explained as being supernatural. Ultraman Noa has also been present in the original Ultraman universe, as he is the mysterious Ultra on a statue in the ancient city of Baraghi. Ultraman Noa is for the moment the oldest known Ultraman in the entire multiverse, with over 350,000 years of age. Character development and creation Ultraman Noa was part of the Ultra N Project, which was meant to reboot the Ultraman franchise, Ultraman Noa was designed as a redesign of the original Ultraman. The Ultraman Nexus series was originally going to be named Ultraman Noa, but was later renamed to Ultraman Nexus. Design Ultraman Noa's appearance possesses a completely silver body, unlike regular Ultras, he doesn't possess a circular Color Timer, instead it is a huge "V"-like red shape. The body was molded to be muscular, with some black and thin silver lines. On his back are two wings-like objects, called Noa Aegis, which can be removed from the suit, as they are props. He has the basic Ultraman crest, with two more crests in the left and right sides of his head. His design is based on the original Ultraman's classic design. The Ultraman Noa suit was made to be flexible for live shows, however it was only used in the final episode of Ultraman Nexus, and for a very short period of time, as the show was cut from 50 episodes to 37 due to poor ratings. The suit's coloration is silver, however, as seen in the image on the left, in person and images of the stage shows it looks grayish. It could be due to the fact that either: A) There are more suits, having a lower quality than the one used on the series for the stage shows, or B) Special effects were done so the suit looks shiny and silver during the series and on photoshoots, and C) The suit has different colorations depending on the lightning of the room. History Origin Ultraman Noa was a being of light who came from a distant galaxy. He is theorized to have been born from a supernova and protected peace across the universe since ancient times. He eventually encountered a peaceful race of aliens who, seeing his great power, attempted to create a duplicate of his form for themselves as their own personal protector. This mistake resulted in the creation of Dark Zagi, a dark, evil, twisted version of Noa who turned upon his creators, forcing them to destroying their home world in an attempt to stop him, before heading to Earth, bringing with him an army of monsters later known as Space Beasts. The visitors caused a supernova with their home star, hoping to end Zagi, but he found himself in the Showa universe thanks to a spacial rift it created, there he fought the warriors of the Land of Light but was defeated thanks to the arrival of Noa who cast him back into their home universe. Sealing the rift cost Noa a great deal of energy and to survive he was forced to take on a lesser form. It was this battle that made Noa legendary among the people of the Land of Light. Since then he continued with his battle against Zagi and the Space Beasts. Before Zagi could arrive, however, his creators managed to weaken him and separate his essence from his body, creating the alien construct known as "Lethe" from the remains of Dark Zagi's physical body. Over a long period of time, Noa's power had been inherited by many people of unknown races across space; these people were those who were desperately fighting against the Space Beasts' invasions so as to save their loved ones from destruction, and were thus chosen to wield Noa's power as Ultraman Nexus even before the battle reached Earth. Zagi's creators themselves escaped to Earth, arriving in 1994 in California to warn Mankind of the impending invasion and assist in preparing Earth against Zagi's attack. Some time later, the weakened Zagi himself arrived and possessed one of the scientists involved in contacting those alien arrivals, dubbed "The Visitors". Thus began Zagi's manipulation of humanity, before Ultraman Noa arrived a decade later, pursuing Zagi and the Space Beasts. At some point in time it is said that their conflict escalated to multiple Space-Time Zones (Alternate Universes). The evil entity Dark Zagi managed to enter into the original Ultraman universe, where he fought Noa alongside Ultraman, Ultraseven, and Commander Zoffy. Zagi was shown to be powerful, capable of hurting the Brothers Trio with a single beam. Ultraman Noa managed to hurt Zagi enough to open a portal into the universe where he came from, doing such act costed Ultraman Noa to devolve into his Ultraman the Next form, following Dark Zagi and his first diabolical creation: The One. Ultraman Many years before his conflict with Dark Zagi, Ultraman Noa visited the Planet Earth from the Showa universe. According to the residents of the city of Baraji, this Ultra is the one mentioned in the Bible as Noa, the one that built the Ark and from the few humans to survive the Flood, and it was revealed Noa is capable of prophesies. The ancient city Baraji, was once under attack by an evil monster named Antlar. Ultraman Noa, although he didn't fight the kaiju, gave to the inhabitants of the city the power able to defeat that monster: The Blue Stone of Baraji. They managed to destroy the monster, and as a tribute and thanks, a statue of him grabbing the Blue Stone was built in the city. He left them the stone, just in case the monster were to return again. In Ultraman Story 0 the manga, this was shown to be Zoffy, but the manga is no longer considered canon, and the film Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial proves that this Noa was indeed the same that visited Earth. Ultraman: The Next Main Article: ''Ultraman the Next Ultraman Noa arrived on Earth in AD 2004. Having pursued the Space Beasts across space, Noa entered the Earth's atmosphere, where he was detected in Japanese airspace as a large unidentified object flying at high speed. In his spherical, glowing form, Noa accidentally collided with an F-15J Eagle fighter jet dispatched to identify the UFO, killing the pilot Shunichi Maki. However, Noa merged with Maki, saving his life, and thus the First Dunamist was born. During a series of events, during which Maki is arrested by the Japanese Self Defense Force's anti bioterrorist agency and used as bait to lure the first Space Beast code named "The One", Maki would painfully experience a series of mental flashes whenever he sensed The One, before ultimately transforming into a 10-meter-tall form of Noa later codenamed as "The Next". After destroying The One, Noa separated from Maki, but granted Maki a new lifeforce for himself so that he could spend time with his ailing son. Ultraman Nexus ''Main Article: ''Ultraman Nexus After leaving Maki, Ultraman Noa went to Japan, where he protected the world and fought against the Space Beasts in his Ultraman Nexus form, with Jun Himeya and Ren Senjyu being the second and third of the Deunamists, and is said that the light is a bond, and someone would inherit it so as to let it shine again. Final Episode: Nexus Ultraman Noa himself finally appears in the final Episode of Ultraman Nexus. After Ren's mission as Nexus was finished, Nagi inherited the light. While the Night Raiders were in their office, Ishibori violently shoots Shioro Hiraki, leaving her for dead in the ground, Captain Wakura and Komon are completely shocked. Wakura is injured pushing Komon out off the way of bullet before Ishibori could shoot Komon, Nagi appears and shoots at Ishibori, who smiles at her as his prediction that she would inherit the light came to reality. Disarmed, he unleashes his darkness, swallowing and shooting back the Evoltruster's beam, and leaves the room. It was completely revealed Ishibori was Unknown Hand. Later Ishibori goes to the final room in TLT, where Lethe was, and even though the Visitors tried to stop him, Unknown Hand's power was now superior to their weakened strength, and breached the room. When he was close to Lethe, Illustrator, Nagi, Komon and Captain Wakura appear to stop him, Unknown Hand reveals himself, as Dark Zagi, whose arrival was prophesied the Visitors that when he arrives in Earth, the world would meet his fate. Nagi, being blinded by her hate towards him for killing her mother, transforms into Nexus, but because of her trauma, the intense emotion behind it and the nature of Lethe (a construct made from Zagi's original body to house the deleted memories of battle between The Next and The One, as well as all the deleted memories from Space Beast survivors), she was trapped in darkness and drained of her energy, thus giving Zagi his power back, and he transforms into a dark Ultra, recreating his body. After flash travels away, Komon jumps into the darkness and managed to free Nagi from the dark, unknowingly inheriting the light as his hope and drive reignite the ancient bond. Zagi's presence caused worldwide chaos, causing every Space Beast to appear in the world, causing a worldwide rampage. Komon and Nagi appear in the city where Zagi is, and Komon finds out he is the new Deunamist, and transforms into Ultraman Nexus. While fighting Zagi, Komon transforms into Junis and Junis Blue after being encouraged by words of Himeya and Ren, Nexus was surrounded by light, and transformed into his ultimate and true form: Ultraman Noa. Ultraman Noa easily overpowered Zagi in every attack, and used his Noa Inferno to sent Zagi into space. Zagi managed to break Noa's beam, but Noa was already charging his Lighting Noa attack, and fired it at Zagi. Zagi used his dark beam, but Noa's beam was more powerful, and the beam war reached Zagi and destroyed him with a massive powerful explosion. Ultraman Noa stayed on Earth later with Komon as his human host. Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial Ultraman Noa reappears in Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial. He appears as a statue on the Planet of Mirrors with the Shield of Barachi, however, when Belial attacked the Planet of Mirrors, the statue was destroyed. After Ultraman Zero's energy was depleted, Nao revealed that the Shield of Baraghi is in everyone, after saying this all the light energy (the Shield) from everyone at the battlefield against Belial's Army, and from the Planet Esmeralda, created a strong light. Zero appears inside the light, and suddenly he is revived, and Ultraman Noa himself appears in front of Zero, giving Zero the Ultimate Aegis to fight Belial. After Arch Belial is defeated, Zero thanks to everyone especially the great hero, Ultraman Noa. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Ultraman Noa was part of the multiversal conflict known as the Dark Spark War. For unknown reasons, Noa was weakened and was fighting on his Next form. However, the war was interrupted when Dark Lugiel used the Darkness Spark to transform all Ultras, Aliens and Kaiju into Spark Dolls. The location of Noa's Spark Doll is a mystery, even though it is possible Noa was later restored to his original form. Deunamist Kazuki Komon (孤門 一輝 - ''Komon Kazuki): Komon is a kind-hearted, straightforward person who is always willing to help others. Before he was recruited by TLT, Komon was from a rescue team. When Komon was a child, he fell into a river and almost drowned, only to be rescued by a mysterious person he believes to be an alien. Because of the incident, Komon decided to help others and joining the Night Raiders was a good opportunity to do so. He is later revealed to be the last Deunamist and battles with Ultraman Noa. Videogame appearances Ultraman Noa is a playable character in the videogame Ultraman Nexus, for the PlayStation 2. He appears if certain conditions are met. Profile Physical Attributes *'Height': 50 m (with the Noa Aegis, 55 m) *'Weight': 55,000 t *'Age': Over 350,000 years old (Immortal) Body Features *'Eyes': Noa's eyes can see vast distances, see clearly in the dark, and see through objects and entities. *'Energy Core': Noa's equivalent to a color timer, it only flashes when Noa's strength is warning and does not change color. *'Noa Aegis': The retractable wings on Noa's back, the manner by which he is able to traverse the multiverse. At least three of his techniques require them, Noa Thunderbolt, Noa Dimension and Noa the Final. *'Ultra Armor': Noa's skin is like any other Ultra armor but is much more durable, he bears protector like armor all over his body. Techniques *'Lightning Noa': Noa's beam, fired with an upright right arm and a left arm resting on the right wrist, powerful enough to push back Zagi's beam and destroy him. Its prismatic color comes from the fact it is a multi-layered combination of destructive rays composed of trancendant, superposition Photons and Plasma, causing the prismatic colors. *'Spark Noa': Noa can charge his hands his energy to increase the damage of his blows. *'Noa Inferno': A powerful beam from a fire covered fist, strong enough to send the Dark Ultra Zagi from the ground straight into space in under a minute. The temperature of the flames can reach one trillion degrees *'Noa Kick': A kick using waves to induce 'supergravity' and strengthen the blow, used to send Dark Zagi flying across the city. *'Noa Elbow': An quick elbow blow used to deflect Zagi's kick. Both arms were used. *'Ultra Powers': Noa has the standard abilities that all Ultras share but his are much more powerful, rivaling beings such as Ultraman Legend and Ultraman King. In theory he posses all the powers of his Next and Nexus forms. *'Prophecy': According to the residents of the city of Baraji, the entity called Noa was a prophet, implying that Ultraman Noa was capable of predicting events that will happen in the future. Given the prophecy about Antlar and the fact Zagi showed some degree of foreknowledge, it is possible Noa also holds the power of foresight. *'Power of Baraghi': Ultraman Noa possesses a mysterious power known throughout the multiverse as Baraghi (or Baraji). The power is only used to destroy unbeatable enemies such as Antlar and Ultraman Belial. This mysterious supernatural power is revealed to be Nexus of Souls, similar to the one that empowered him at the end of his series. With control over this power Noa granted Ultraman Zero Ultimate Zero Form which gave him his own version of the Noa Aegis. *'Next and Nexus Powers': In theory,Ultraman Noa can use all of his previous forms' attacks being the same ultra. Powers not used in the series *'Gravity Noa': Noa's version fo the Gravity Zagi, using supergravity waves to produce a beam to tear the opponent apart. *'Noa Thunderbolt': Electricity discharged from both sides of the Noa Aegis, when they cross it produces intense blasts of thunder and lightning. *'Noa Shot': Energy blasts from Noa's fist. *'Galaxy Noa': Noa manipulates meteorites in the asteroid belt using a special wave. *'Noa Mirage': Noa creates his own illusion to trick his opponent. *'Shining Noa': Noa destroys his opponent using light emitted from his body. *'Noa Blizzard': Noa seals the enemy away in a wall of ice at absolute zero. *'Noa Wave': An energy wave that heals people and/or frees them from dark spells. *'Noa Reflection': A barrier that reflects energy attacks. *'Noa Sight': A special beam from his eyes that reveals invisible targets. *'Noa Punch': Like the Noa kick only using his fist. *'Noa The Final': One of Noa's three greatest techniques, a great surge of energy, using much of his power, was used to seal a dimension rift in exchange for all his energy resulting in his lesser form, Next and Nexus. *'Noa Dimension': One of Noa's three greatest techniques, Noa also has the ability to travel to different universes and galaxies, using the Noa Aegis in his back. *'Noa Ultimate': One of Noa's three greatest techniques, what it entails is unknown. Lightning_Noa.jpg|Lightning Noa Noa Inferno 2.jpg|Noa Inferno image spa.noa.png.jpg|Spark Noa Gravity Noa.jpg|Gravity Noa Noa Wave.jpg|Noa Wave Noa Blizzard.jpg|Noa Blizzard Noa Shot.jpg|Noa Shot Noa Elbow.jpg|Noa Elbow Noa Kick.jpg|Noa Kick imagerbgrbkgbkgkkbgkkkkgog.jpg|Power of Baraghi Trivia *Ultraman Noa's is possibly named after the biblical figure, Noah, that made the Ark. This is hinted in the original Ultraman episode "The Blue Stone of Barrage" where the SSSP sees a mountain and recognize it as Mount Ararat. Also in Ultraman Story 0 manga, the Ultra that helped the ancient people was Zoffy meaning that it was originally the identity of the mysterious Ultra (The statue has no wings). Most likely this episode was chosen for the name of Noa to tie him in with the original continuity. **Noa's name can also be seen as a shortening of the word Nostalgia continuing the themes of the names of Ultraman Nexus' forms *Ultraman Noa has made two appearances as a statue, once in the original Ultraman series, and in the Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial film. The first resembles Ultraman and Zoffy (who was intended as the mysterious Ultra) while the second actually resembles Noa. **During the second movie the character Nao hears Noa's voice through the statue, implying he can speak through edifices dedicated to him. This continues the theme that he has some form of divinity among the Ultras. **The Shield of Baraghi is also a reference to Noa's first mentioning, Baraghi was the name of the city housing the statue of Noa. *Ultraman Noa is the second Ultraman from an alternate universe to be seen or mentioned in the mainstream universe, the first was Ultraman Dyna. However it should be noted that the events in his movie occurred in another universe. *On a whole Noa, or more specific, all of the Ultra N Project, represents the Ultras as a series, the concept of his power being passed down in different forms parallels the different Ultra series that occur one after the other. *The album for Ultraman Zero THE MOVIE contains a remix of 'Eiyuu', the first opening for Ultraman Nexus. This is a nod to fact that the Noa in the movies is the original Noa from the show. *In Ultraman Zero: The Revenge Of Belial, Ran's brother Nao's name was based on Ultraman Noa's name. Gallery Zoffy_statue.png Ultrrmn Noa IVI.png|Noa is ready to fight Dark Zagi Ultraman_noa.jpg Ultraman_Noa_4.png Ultraman Noa 5.png|Ultra punch! Noa v Zagi.png|Noa vs Dark Zagi Ultrmn th Nxt II.png Ultrmn Noa Zr.png|Noa as a statue in the Ultraman Zero Movie UltramanNoaandZero.png Ultraman_Noa_pic.png Ultrmn Na IV.png Ultrmn Na III.png|Noa on Ultra N project Ultramannoajo.jpg Ultrmn Na V.png Ultrmn Na I.png Ultrmn Na II.png|Ultraman Noa with Ultraman chara_10.png Ultraman Nao The Reveng of Belial.jpg|Ultraman Noa's artwork for Ultraman Zero The Movie noa_04a.JPG noa_04b.JPG noa_09.JPG noa_23.JPG noa_24.JPG noa_26.JPG noa_27.JPG ultramannoa.jpg Big_Three_Stage2.jpg|A stage show starring Ken (Father of Ultra), Noa and King against Zagi, Rayblood and Emperian Big_Three_Stage.jpg tumblr_mbcfkum6kU1rhuod4o1_1280.jpg 4156878176_b02e86759e.jpg|Noa and Zero on Stage Noa_Stage.jpg|Noa in a stage show, note the Ultra Brothers in the background and Noa lacks his Noa Aegis. Noa Tiga Stage.jpg noahgar00.jpg Merchandise UltraAct_Noa.jpg 7MDE8SBvY59i42gVPOAQpQ.jpg BANDAI_ULTRA-ACT_NOA_TAMASHII_EXCLUSIVE_02.jpg BANDAI ULTRA-ACT DARK ZAGI VS ULTRAMAN NOA 02.jpg ultra-act-ultraman-noa-01.jpg|Lightning Noa BANDAI_ULTRA-ACT_ULTRAMAN_NOA_02.jpg item_0000010486_VdpwhgvN_04.jpg ultranoa3.jpg UA_UltramanNoa06.jpg ultranoa4.jpg Also See *Ultraman: The Next *Ultraman Nexus *Ultra N Project Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Zero Heroes Category:Templates Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Ultra N Project Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Legendary Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest